Zim Demands a Stand Alone Game
by Parent12D
Summary: Ever wonder why Invader Zim doesn't have his own Video Game series, and why he's placed with a bunch of crappy characters? Find out what that means in this fanfiction, as Zim teams up with a certain person, as they fight for their own video game. Rated T to be safe.


Ladies and Gentlemen, here is another Invader Zim fanfiction that I've done. Now, the idea for this one came up after asking myself a simple question: Ever wonder why the heck Zim is always added to Nicktoons Video games with a bunch of crappy character, but yet, Zim doesn't have his own standalone video game series? Well, this fanfiction looks into that more as Zim temporarily teams up with someone to force the Nicktoon Studio to create a standalone Invader Zim video game. Hope you enjoy it folks!

**NOTE: **Invader Zim belongs to the creator Jhonen Vasquez.

It all begins at some video game hall in some unknown town on Earth, as Zim was just about to try out the recent Nicktoons game; Nicktoons MLB, so he gave it a shot, but when he did, he was disguisted with the fact that he is surrounded by a bunch of crappy Nicktoon characters.

"THIS GAME IS STUPID!" Zim yells angrily. "How dare this Nicktoons studio thing decide to add the great and amazing Invader ZIM! Into a baseball game with a bunch of filthy stinky Nick characters!?"

"What's so bad about it mastah?" GIR asked, standing right behind Zim.

"Well GIR, it's a baseball game, and I don't normally have a problem with this 'baseball' but with some very filthy Nickelodeon Earth monkeys, it's just disgusts me... OH, I CAN'T STAND IT!" Zim explains sounding all upset.

"Is there anyone from our universe in that game?" GIR asked. "AND DO THEY HAVE TACOS AND PIGGIES IN IT!"

"I don't know about tacos or piggies, GIR" Zim started to explain. "But I do know that only 2 Invader Zim characters are playable in this game, with you as the announcer, GIR!"

"Who are they Mastah!?" GIR asked.

"One of them is me! The amazing ZIM! And the other one, who I happen to be partnered up with in this game, is the Gaz human!" Zim announced.

"What about me!" A voice was revealed to be Gaz, who just walked in for the heck of it.

"Well, if you must know, this stinking game is stupid. I mean the two of us are around a bunch of disguisting characters!" Zim announced.

"I've played the game before Zim, so I know that." Gaz rolled her eyes. "And you are right about that, THAT GAME IS STUPID!"

"I AGREE!" Zim shouted willingly. "It's one thing to pair me up with the Gaz-human, but it's another to put me with a bunch of crappy characters. Zim is worthy enough to have his own game! WORTHY I SAY! **WORTHY!"**

Gaz however, rolled her eyes in annoyance at the thought of Zim having his own standalone game that she would have to play, unless she played as herself in those so-called games. Suddenly, Zim came up with a plan.

"I'VE GOT A PLAN!" Zim announced. "I gonna infiltrate the Nicktoon Studio, speak to the so-called president of the place, convince them that Zim is worthy enough to have his own game, and if they refuse...I SHALL TORTURE THEM FOR MESSING WITH ZIM!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." Gaz didn't really care. "You go do that, oh-Great-and-amazing-Invader Zim.."

"DARN RIGHT I WILL, THEY WILL REGRET THE DAY THEY MESS WITH ZIM!" Zim sounded confident as he then headed out of the video game hall. He turned to look at Gaz.

"Uh... aren't you coming Gaz human?" Zim asked.

"What?" Gaz asked.

"I mean, don't you hate that game just as much as I do. Don't you wanna make those guys pay for what they did?"

"Don't play games with me Zim." Gaz snapped. "Yes, I hate the game just as much as you do, but really...I have no reason for making them pay!"

Gaz then walked home, with Zim following, which she was not to thrilled about. She entered the house and looked at Zim.

"I'm not going with you Zim!" Gaz shouted. "Now go away! Go make them pay for all I care!"

**HEY GAZ! LISTEN, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!**

"Oh great, this is the author right?" Gaz sighed. "What do you want?"

**I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT THOSE NICKTOONS STUDIO PEOPLE THAT MADE ZIM ANGRY ALSO TOOK ****YOUR ****LAST SODA, AND ****YOUR ****LAST SLICE OF PIZZA! I'M SERIOUS!**

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!" Gaz shouted in disbelief. "They didn't do that, my soda and pizza are still in the fridge so do me a favor and stop making up..."

She was cut short as she saw in the fridge that her soda and pizza were in fact...stolen by the corporation, and it wasn't Dib's fault this time. This got Gaz raging mad as she was red face and steam was coming out of her head.

**YOU WERE SAYING, GAZ...?**

"They... they did take my soda and pizza...GRRRRRRRRR... HOW DARE THEY TAKE MY SODA AND MY PIZZA! THEY. WILL. PAY!" Gaz shouted in extreme anger as she got herself ready and went to Zim.

"Alright Zim, I'll go with you to the Nicktoon Studio." Gaz said willingly. "But only because they took MY PIZZA AND SODA!"

"Alright, let's go Gaz human." Zim said. "TO THE VOOT CRUISER!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME MASTAH!" GIR shouted.

"Go back to my lab, and maintain the microphone levels. I'll contact you if something comes up, understood!" Zim demanded.

"YES SIR!" GIR went into duty mode, as he saluted his master. He then used his jet booster to fly back to the lab.

"Ready Gaz?" Zim asked.

"Yes, ready when you are." Gaz dully said, but was impressed that Zim called her Gaz instead of Gaz-Human or Little Gaz, or Dib-sibling.

They then went to the Voot Cruiser and were about to head to the Nicktoon Studio, where that is located.

**NICKTOONS STUDIO**

Zim and Gaz had made it to the studio, after flying for three and a half hours. After making it pass obstacles, including security, and the dreadful Fanboy and Chum Chum, Zim and Gaz made their way to the president's door. They knocked with force.

"Come in." The president said, sounding bored.

Zim slammed opened the door as Zim and Gaz looked angrily at the president, who was having a tea party with two of his associates.

"Who are you suppose to be, freak?" The president said smugly.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, FILTHY HUMAN! I AM ZIM!" Zim shouted in front of his face.

"Oh, Zim.. Invader Zim. What do you want..." The president was a bit nervous.

"I came here to talk to you about one important thing; WHAT'S WITH THE NEW CRAPPY NICKTOONS GAME, NICKTOONS MLB!" Zim asked furiously.

"What about it?" asked the president.

"Don't play games with me, you stinking earth monkey! I'm talking about the fact that I, the great and amazing ZIM, am surrounded by a bunch of crappy Nicktoon characters!" Zim shouted.

"Oh, that.." The president said blaintly. "Yes, the people say that game is bad, and fans only play the game for Zim. But Zim, your partnered with Gaz, what's bad about that.."

"Ugh.. That's not the point!" Zim yelled. "It's one thing to be partnered with Little Gaz over there, but when you put me surrounded by a bunch of crappy characters, that's just going too far."

"So what are you saying, Mr. Zim?" the president said.

"I'm saying, SIR... That Zim is worthy enough to have his own game! WORTHY! Besides, you keep putting characters in my franchise with other crappy characters." Zim announced.

"Since when?" he asked the Irken invader.

"Well... there was that game Nicktoons, Attack of the Toybots, where GIR was playable, and I was only playable in the DS version... okay, so the DS version wasn't so bad... but then there's Nicktoons, Globs of Doom, where I was playable along with the Dib Human, and not only were we surrounded by crappy Nicktoons, but we weren't able to choose our own character, me and Dib that is! And of course, there's Nicktoons MLB as I had said before, is featuring only me and Gaz!"

"Wow.." The president started being snobby. "You expect me, to fix your problems by giving your franchise your own standalone video game...?"

"YES! THAT'S WHY I CAME HERE! I DEMAND ZIM TO HAVE HIS OWN GAME!" Zim shouted.

"Hehehehe.." The president laughed. "I'm afraid we can't do that Zim!"

"YOU DARE DEFY THE GREAT AND AMAZING ZIM!?" Zim asked.

"Yes, that's right, I'm refusing your request." was all the president said.

"Oh hohohohoho.." Zim then formed a nasty snicker on his face. "Your gonna regret that, filthy human.." Zim had a plunger in his hands as he approached the president, who then gulped.

"Uh... Gaz..Aren't you gonna stop him.." he asked.

"Not really.." Gaz said. "Because one, I don't care what happens to you, two, you kinda deserve it for treating us like crappy characters, and three I'm here because you guys stole my soda and pizza.."

Gaz's eyes then grew wide as she saw the associates were having...GAZ'S SODA AND HER PIZZA!

"MY PIZZA!" Gaz gasped. "AND MY SODA!" Zim then jumped down next to Gaz, who was beyond Angry and wanted to pulberize them right then and there.

"**YOU WILL PAY!" **Gaz screamed, as she took a breath and faced Zim.

"Okay Zim... I guess.. for this one occasion, I'm.. I'm afraid we must team up and take care of these jerks.." Gaz didn't like to admit it, but she didn't have a choice.

"I do believe your right Little Gaz.." Zim said. "I'm afraid we must put our difference aside and take care of these filthy humans.."

"So... it's a truce..?" Gaz moaned, holding out her hand.

"Truce it is, indeed.." Zim held out his hand, they shook and temporarily formed an alliance.

They then visiciously faced the president and his associates, and glared angrily at them, as a dark look formed on their faces as they both approached them, slowly..

"Now now, you two... you better not do anything nasty... we can handle it professional.." he stuttered along with his men.

"Fat chance." Gaz snarled. "I GONNA PLUNGE YOU ALL INTO A **NIGHTMARE WORLD, **FROM WHICH THERE IS NO AWAKENING!"

"AND I'M GONNA DOOM YOU FOOLS WITH MY PLUNGER OF DOOM!" Zim announced. "AND I'LL AS A BONUS, STEAL YOUR PRECIOUS ORGANS, MAKE YOU ALL NOT SMART NO MORE, AND DO ALOT OF NASTY STUFF TO YOU JUST FOR MESSING WITH **ZIM!"**

"AND SO NOW BEGINS THE BATTLE BETWEEN THE NICKTOON CORP, AND MASTAH AND GAZZY!" GIR announced randomly.

"GIR! STOP WITH THE ANNOUNCING!" Zim demand. "DO SOMETHING THAT'LL WORK BEST WITH DOOMING!"

"OKAY! I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!" GIR cheered through the microphone as he sang the doom song.

"That'll do GIR." Zim said through the communicator.

Zim and Gaz then trapped then in a corner, as they then had an evil smirk on their faces.

"I HOPE YOU LIKE NIGHTMARE WORLDS!" Gaz shouted.

"AND PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM, FILTHY HUMANS!" Zim shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All three of them screamed.

And then... a bloody viscious brawl took place, which grew nasty, violent and alot of blood was spluttering everywhere, while GIR was singing the Doom Song...

**SOME TIME LATER...**

Zim was at home with GIR, as Dib and Gaz were apparently visiting as it was revealed that Zim finally gotten his own standalone game, and in fact, due to horrible convincing, several Invader Zim video games were made, including a race car game, baseball (which only features Invader Zim characters), action adventure games, and more.

GIR was playing a game with himself trying to collect some tacos.

"YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!" The TV shouted.

"YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!" GIR repeated cheerfully.

Zim was playing on another TV, shooting down other spaceships that are a threat to the Irken armada.

"I AM ZIM!" The TV shouted.

"IMPOSTER!" Zim shouted. "HOW DARE HE STEALS ZIM'S LINES!"

"Calm down Zim." Gaz retorted. "It's just a game, they are suppose to do that."

"Oh.." Zim said, resuming his game. Meanwhile, Dib was playing a racecar game in the Zim universe, where he was playing as himself, racing against other racers, including Zim.

Eventually, Dib came in first place (odd how he isn't that great at Video Games)

"I WIN! ZIM IS AN ALIEN!" The third TV shouted, as everyone looked at Dib.

"Well it's true.." Dib backed himself up.

Gaz however, was playing her own game, on her Game Slave, playing the Invader Zim edition of Vampire Piggy Hunters, where Gaz herself was the piggy hunter.

"This is actually pretty fun." Gaz said as she blew up 10 vampire piggys all at once.

"It's a good thing Zim convinced the studio to make our own standalone video game series, for now IT'S VICTORY FOR ZIM!" Zim shouted.

The others all continued playing their games.

"YAY! I'M GONNA BE SICK!" The TV shouted as GIR then mimicked what the TV just said. It was a happy ending for Zim and the others, as they finally got some standalone video games. And thus brings us to the end of this wonderful fanfiction..

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THAT THIS STORY WAS MADE TO PROVE THAT ZIM IS WORTHY ENOUGH FOR HIS OWN VIDEO GAME SERIES! SO I DID THAT ALONG WITH ADDED SOME HUMOR TO IT! I DIDN'T REALLY MAKE THE CHARACTERS OOC THIS TIME, SO IT SHOULD BE GOOD, BUT STILL, PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY! IT WOULD BE GREAT!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, TAKE CARE EVERYONE!**


End file.
